


Wait

by Peasant



Series: Short Works [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 1880s, 1888, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasant/pseuds/Peasant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suspense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of suspense. A drabble.

'Stand there.’

He stands quietly, eyes fixed on nothing in particular, hands at his sides, muscles tensed.

Behind him he can hear rustlings – the bang of a well-used drawer being opened. Wood chinking against metal. The squeak of leather. Footsteps.

The spring breeze plays through the open window, whispering coolly against the thin cloth of his shirt.

And he waits.


End file.
